Animals have instincts embedded deep within their being that help them survive in the wild. These instincts help animals to hunt, track, kill, and feed, and although pets may be domesticated and trained to match our human living conditions, pets still have these natural instincts that will reappear in such forms as (but not limited to) spilling the trashcan to get food, pull food from countertops and tables, destroy precious belongings, or challenging that which is new or foreign to their territory; and in most cases these incidents occur while the pet is home alone or not being watched by its owner. Even though a pet may know right from wrong and act accordingly while in the presence of its owner, the pet's instinct will often take over causing them to break the rules when the opportunity presents itself, and no one or nothing is there to challenge that opportunity.
There is a continuing need for a system for training an animal to stay away from a predetermined area. Desirably, the system and method reminds and corrects the pet when its instincts take over causing the pet to disobey the household rules when the owner is not nearby.